The Black Music Box
by R.J. Hastings
Summary: W-what are you?" The man merely grinned. "Not 'what' I'd much rather hear 'who'." Follow the little white rabbit down the hole, and see where it takes you. My twist on Alice in Wonderland. Rated M for eventual pairings... LOWL at my consistency!


**The ****Black ****Music Box**

**Prologue: Song of the Woods; A Cat's Tale**

**Cheshire**

* * *

I stretched my arms up above my head and yawned. As I lounged about in the arms of a mighty cedar tree, I listened as the wind whistled through its branches and watched as the light of the setting sun danced through the leaves lighting patches of grass with a warm orange glow. My eyes half lidded and my body exhausted I could feel myself slipping into clutches of the Sandman. The sound of snapping twigs and rustling bushes pulled me back into the world of reality. Someone was coming.

"Hmm…" I shifted positions and slowed my breath.

"What is this place?" I heard a voice call. It was light; musical even. A girl. The voice belonged to a girl.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She called again. I looked down at the forest floor and smirked. A pretty little thing she was. Her small figure swathed in what I saw was a light blue dress. The fabric swishing as she stepped tentatively into a clearing.

"Please! Can someone tell me where I am?" She was scared, I could tell. She looked no older than twelve. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why would one ask for directions if they are not lost?" I asked jumping from my perch. She whirled around and her brown eyes widened when she saw me. He blond hair caught the last of the sun's rays and gave her a halo of sorts.

"Who are you?" She asked. I saw the step back. I smirked and let the breeze play with my hair.

"That question would be better directed at you." I replied blankly. I stepped forward and she gasped.

"Cat ears?" I smirked again and circled her.

"Very observant little one." My tail flicked behind me and she gulped.

"No - not who; _what_ are you?" I tilted my head to the side and smiled, my purple dress shirt and black jacket creasing accordingly. I stepped forward, closer to her and she retreated. Her back colliding softly with a tree. My smirk grew into my signature smile.

"Please do grace me with your name, and I shall return the favour." I replied, leaning forward now that our bodies were mere inches apart. She breathed in deeply and opened her mouth to reply, only to be caught off by another voice.

"Who is that child with you Cat?" An elderly woman queried. I smiled genuinely as she approached the clearing.

"She's seems to be lost Lady Marynne, do please tell her where she is." She nodded and her long stringy hair billowed around her as she neared the child.

"You are in a place of magic and wonder; a place of danger and peril. You, my child, are in Wonderland." She replied, gesturing to the silent forest around us. The little girl gasped.

"Wonderland? Isn't that just a place in a book?" She turned to me, her eyes conveying mixed emotions.

"Oh, Wonderland is more than real little one." I answered smiling down at her. "Now, please tell us your name." I let the words drip from my lips, slow and quiet enough to show I meant no harm. She made no move as I placed a hand on her tiny shoulder.

"I-it's Alice." She replied. I cocked my head to the side and whispered her name.

"Alice, it fits you quite nicely." I said thoughtfully, placing a hand to my chin.

"Your turn now." She deadpanned. I smirked. A wise one she was, very quick to get to the point.

"Very well, I am the Cheshire Cat. That is my name, telling riddles is my game." I supplied. She just looked at me.

"You are the Cheshire Cat? I thought he was just - well you know - an actual cat." I laughed. Lady Marynne seemed to be enjoying herself as well.

"Our Wonderland is very different from the tales in your books Alice." She said, bringing the child into her embrace.

"Huh." Was the only coherent sound she let out before she let herself lean into the old woman.

"Yes, 'huh' indeed." I said laughing again.

* * *

**So my lovelies, hope you enjoy this little ficlet... I love the Cat in my story here... All I have to say is review please!**

**And yes Lady Marynne is my OC... So no stealing!!! Ah who am I kidding no one would be bothered to steal a minor character. Then again... Nevermind.**


End file.
